


Memories

by Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda



Series: Original Work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Parent Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda
Summary: “Okay...thank you mister.” They both said, reaching up to be picked up. I obliged, picking the one on the left first before lifting the other on my hip and moving slowly to my home.





	1. Lost Children Found:But Bad News For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Original Story-=-=-My Plot My Characters None Belong To An Anime
> 
> EnJoY~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzu finds his two God-daughters and takes them in after a tragic accident took away their mother.
> 
> Upon circumstances and shock, the oldest of the pair had lost all her previous memories of the first four years of her life, including those of her birth mother.
> 
> The young girls God-Parents officially adopt them and their lives start over on a fresh, new page.
> 
> Years later, Hiroko finds some documents in her fathers office that result in learning her real identity and the truth of her missing years.
> 
> She goes to a private investigator and pays them to find the person who had killed her biological mother, leaving her and her sister with their God-Parents and maybe even lead to getting her memories back.

* * *

**| SUZUHA |**

 

“MAMI! MAMI! WHERE ARE YOU MAMI!?” I heard two voices shout, stopping me in my tracks.

“H-hello?” I called, hesitating, hoping that the voices I heard weren’t those of young girls in the alley.

“Hello? Ca-can you hel-help us find our mami? Please? We’re scared.” What I feared the most, appeared in front of me. Two young girls, no older than four, walked out of the alley, hugging each other. They appeared to be twins since they had matching blonde pigtails and brown eyes.

“Ah...it’s kinda late for you two to be out wondering on your own, is it?” I asked, inching closer to them.

“We-we lost our mami when we were shopping. We were told to wait at the candy shop for her but she never showed and we got scared so we went searching for her. We haven’t seen our mami since lunch and we’re _really_ hungry. And tired.” The one on the left said, tears spilling down her round cheeks as she spoke of her mami.

“Hmm...how about I take you home to my home for the night and tomorrow after a nice breakfast, I’ll take you out to find your mami.” I said, stepping closer to them as I spoke in my most soothing voice I usually used on my daughter, Natsuki, back at home when she was upset.

“Okay...thank you mister.” They both said, reaching up to be picked up. I obliged, picking the one on the left first before lifting the other on my hip and moving slowly to my home.

* * *

When we arrived home, I noticed that the two girls had fallen asleep, their arms wrapped around one another and myself as they held themselves up in my arms. I got to the door, maneuvering myself around and opened it. I walked in and shut it with my foot, walking to the dining set and rousing the girls from their sleep.

“We’ve arrived. You can wake up now.” I soothed them, lowering them gently into chairs as I did. I took their shoes off, laying them by mine by the door, locking it as I went back to the girls.

When they were roused enough to sit on their own, I walked to a cookie jar and got some cookies out, grabbing a napkin and setting the treats on them, pouring two glasses of milk and putting them in front of the girls as well, turning the TV on and tuning it to the news station. As I was putting the milk back into the fridge, a reported started talking, mentioning of a terrible accident that when I saw, my heart had broken completely in two.

* * *

 

_...today in the middle of the busy streets of Tokyo, a woman was hit dead-on by a semi that was merely passing through a green light and killed immediately. The witnesses all said that there appeared to be two girls, both identical, who were shoved away from the street when the semi came through but seemed to disappeared after the accident occurred. If anyone has seen or been in contact with these girls, please call the number below and report their location. The number is..._

* * *

The woman repeated the number just as a picture of the woman and her two girls, the ones in my kitchen, were put on screen.

“Oh no…” I muttered, turning the TV off and walking to the girls. “Uhm...girls I don’t know what to say or how to say this but...your mami, she ah...your mami was in a very bad accident and their was no way anyone could save her. I’m so very sorry _Watashi no ai_ but your mami has...your mami is dead. A big truck had hit her and killed her.” I explained in my best ability for them to understand you.

“Mami...mami is d-dead?” The one with double ponytails asks.

“A big...truck hit her?” The one with double braids asks. They both started tearing up, small sobs escaping from their small lips. I  gathered them in my arms as best as I could, holding them as their soft cries turned to heavy sobs and loud whimpers and whines as they cried out for their poor mami.

My heart broke even more as I sat there with them in my arms. I didn’t bother to tell them I knew them. I barely got to know them with my busy work schedule but my wife had played with them a lot, sometimes bringing Natsuki with her before she started kindergarten.

When they cried themselves to sleep, I gathered them up into my arms, carrying them gently up to the small guest bedroom we had a few feet from my daughter’s. I walked in, laid them down in the small queen, pulled their coats off and laying them in a chair by the window, tucked them in, and kissed their foreheads before I walked out the door, leaving it open a crack as I headed over to mine and my wife’s shared bedroom.

“I’m home _Waifu_. You still awake?” I asked, changing into my pajamas and climbing into bed with her, pulling her close and wrapping my arms around her waist as I kissed her forehead.

“I have bad news Love. I’m…” I started to cry, tears overflowing down my cheeks as I finally let go of my heart break and bawled in my wife’s shoulder.

“What happened Suzu? Talk to me baby.” she soothed, wrapping me in a hug.

“Yo-Yobi…*sob*...Yobi’s dead love! Her two girls are in the guest room sleeping!” I cried, muffling my sounds in my hands.

“Oh baby...my God...poor Hiroko...poor Hiroka...the poor babies…” She started crying softly as she mourned the death of her best friend and for the sake of her god-daughters.

“I want to adopt them. I know I barely know them but it would be better for them to be with someone they know instead of some strangers they don’t.” I suggested, both of our sobs turning to soft hiccups as we both fell asleep. But not before I heard the soft reply of “Yeah...th-that sounds like a good...idea…”

* * *

 

 


	2. Faded Memories:Gone

* * *

 

**|Hiroko|**

 

I woke up to the sun shining on my eyelids. My sister by side, softly snoring as I slid out of bed, and into an unfamiliar corridor. I looked across the hall at a neighboring door, a poster handmade, with the words _“Keep out! That means everyone!”_ In very messy words and girly colors so I assumed it was a little girls room. If it was, then maybe me and Hiroka could become friends with her.

 

I kept walking, making my way to the stairs and descending them. When I reached the bottom, I came face to face with the kitchen/dining room. At the table was a sad but mildly happy man, one I recognize from the night before. When I saw who was cooking, I gasped, tears springing to my eyes and a smile popping up on my lips.

 

“God-Mami! This is where you live!?” I asked, startling her and the man before they both smiled at you.

 

“Yeah! It’s good to see you Hiroko! Sit! Sit! I’m making breakfast! Is Hiroka still sleeping?” She asked, laying a plate of bacon, eggs, pancakes, mangos, a bowl of rice, and a glass chocolate milk.

 

“Yeah! She always sleeps in late! Itadakamasu!” I put my hands together as if in prayer and began to dig into the delicious food in front of me.

 

**|later after the meal|**

 

**“** Mami! Where’s Natsumi!? I can’t find him anywhere!” A girl voice, I knew wasn’t my sisters, called down, making me jump by the sink, plates clattering but otherwise unbroken.

 

When I turned, something furry rubbed against my ankles. I looked down and saw a fox, the fur red, orange and white.

 

“Oh...she’s down here Natsuki!” God-Mami yelled, followed by feet running down the stairs.

 

I picked the fox up, immediately being rubbed in the face by her soft fur. “She _so~_ fuzzy God-Mami!” I marvel in the sweetness of Japanese Cherry Blossoms from the fox’s fur, making me inhale it’s comforting scent.

 

“Hahhhh! Who’s that mami?” I hear, making me look up. In front of me stood a girl my age with purple hair darker than the mans and blue eyes like mine and Hiroka’s God-Mami.

 

“H-h-hi...I’m...I’m Hiroko...It’s nice to meet you...what’s your name?” I asked, blushing and holding a free hand out to her.

 

“I’m Natsuki! Nice to meet you too Hiroko! Wanna be friends!?” she asks me, her voice echoing in off the walls.

 

“S-sure…” I answered, her hand grabbing mine and shaking it excitedly but not too fast.

 

“Hiroko!” I hear, making my smile turn into a worried frown as I looked behind my new friend and meeting eyes with Hiroka. The fox jumped out of my hands as she jumped in my arms, shaking really bad. Almost like she had a very bad dream.

 

“Are you okay Hiroka? Did you have another bad dream about Boo Boo?” I asked, referring to the guy that our mami went out with that hurt our mami and almost killed her, before me and Hiro called the Po-Po’s.

 

“Mhm...this time he was in a big truck and he hurt mami really bad. She died after she said, ‘Go to the candy store and wait two hours for me. If I ain’t there in two hours, walk to xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxxx xxxx. I love you babies.’ Then we ran and ran to the candy store. We waited but she never came so we went to the place she said to go and no one was awake so we went into an alley and cried and some guy…” she started babbling, making my head spin. When was almost done with the story, I swayed, falling soundlessly to the ground as darkness was soon followed.

* * *

 

I was floating. I didn’t know where I was. I started to float upright, now noticing that there were pictures all around me. Wait...not just pictures...movies...and I’m in all of them...memories...my memories of mami and papa...of grammie and papi...when we were born...growing up...papa’s funeral...grammie’s and papi’s funerals...and...and...my mind went black once more...my memories wiped out in a flash.

* * *

 

“...oko! Hiroko! Oh thank goodness! You woke up! I’m so so so so glad! Hiroka won’t stop crying!” A voice, Natsuki?, exclaimed, looking down at me.

 

I was laying on a couch. My head in Natsuki’s lap. I blushed, sitting up. But when I looked, I couldn’t remember what I did yesterday. Or any of the other yesterdays. I can’t...remember anything. “Wh-what happened mami?” I asked. I froze, wondering _‘where did the “mami” come from?’_.

 

“Hiroko? I-I ain’t your...your mami...are you okay?” ‘mami’ asked, worry etched in her tone.

 

“I’m fine mami. Why is everyone looking at me weirdly? And how come I don’t remember what happened when me and Hiroka were babies or when we were growing up?” I asked, looking at my hands as a few tears start to flow down my cheeks.

 

“Oh sweetie…” you look up, seeing your ‘papa’ watching. You reach your arms up and he obliges, picking you up as you cried in his shoulders, feeling a weird, familiar feeling from it. Like you had done this just hours ago.

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and on a certain day, my new mami, who I thought was my real mami even before this, was putting a black dress on me, with matching black shoes and two black bows with a small black lace and water-proof umbrella in case it rained but also to protect me from the rain.

 

My hair was in twin-tails, Hiroka’s in twin braids with matching black bows, a matching black dress, same black shoes, and a matching umbrella. We were going to a funeral. They keep telling me it’s my mami’s but I don’t believe them since mami is right in front of me.

 

“There we go. All nice. Now, when we get there behave for me, okay sweetheart?” Mami tells me, tightening my bow in my hair just right to where it won’t fall out at all during the funeral.

 

“Kay mami!” I answered, pecking her cheek and skipping out of the room to find Natsuki and Natsumi, our pet fox. Like always, they were in her room, drawing. “Hey Natsuki! You ready?” I ask, sitting down beside her and hugging her, snuggling with her.

 

“Yeah! I’m ready. I’m...really sad though. That God-Mami is dead. She was an awesome God-Mami! I loved her. She made awesome cookies. You-never mind.” She said, drawing stopped but tears now flowing slowly and gently, like butterfly kisses.

 

“Hey, it’s alright Nats! I’m here for you! Okay? Don’t EVER forget that! I love you!” I said, watching as she smiled again before returning my snuggles and pecking my cheek.

 

“Thanks KoKo! I needed that!” She said, squeezing my side gently before gathering her supplies and putting them in her trunk before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. “Now come on! We don’t want to be left behind, right!?”

* * *

 

The funeral was sad. I didn’t remember the woman but I still cried really hard when I saw her. She looked like me and Hiro. She had our hair. But I couldn’t see her eyes ‘cause they said they glued them shut so she could be in peace. After that, we went home, had a small dinner together, and me and Nats went to her room and cuddled, falling asleep next to each other. Hiro came in later from a bad dream and joined us.

 

And then the real story began.

* * *

 


	3. Little Note: Gangs Club Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small review of what their club out fits look like. No pictures but the descriptions should help with your imagination.

* * *

 Kai was wearing a light red T-Shirt with a pocket on the left side of his chest that read ‘ _ **Kai Miya;18;Sec;AHC**_ ’ a rainbow circling the letters, black dress pants and shoes, and a black leather jacket. He has black hair with neko ears tips painted red, green eyes, and a black tail tip painted red.

_ **Secretary for Anti-Homo Club** _

 

Moon was wearing a light orange T-Shirt that read ‘ _ **Moon Hiraku;18;Rec;AHC**_ ’ a rainbow circling the words, black dress pants and shoes, and a grey hoodie jacket that covered his adorable pink neko ears. He has pink hair with neko ears tips painted orange, pink eyes, and a pink tail tip painted orange.

  _ **Recorder for Anti-Homo Club**_

 

Tsuki had her light green blouse on, showing off the ‘ _ **Tsuki Ainogūzō;18;Rep;AHC**_ ’ a rainbow circling the words, a black pencil skirt, hosiery, and light green two-inch heels. She has black hair with neko ears tips painted green, reddish-pinkish eyes, and a black tail tip painted green.

_**Reporter for Anti-Homo Club** _

 

Yuuki was wearing a light yellow blouse reading ‘ _ **Yuuki Miyaka;18;Tre;AHC**_ ’ a rainbow circling the words, black wavy skirt, hosiery, and light yellow two-inch heels. She has pink and white hair with neko ears tips painted yellow, grey eyes, and a pink and white tail tip painted yellow.

_ **Treasurer for Anti-Homo Club** _

 

Hiroka was wearing a light blue blouse, pocket saying ‘ _ **Hiroka Kawakami-Hozuki;18;VP;AHC**_ ’ a rainbow circling the words, the same skirt I’m wearing, and light blue two-inch heels. She also had a beanie on that covered her adorable blonde and light blue neko ears. She has blonde hair with neko ears tips painted blue, hazelnut brown eyes, and a blonde tail tip painted blue.

_**Vice President of Anti-Homo Club** _

 

Hiroko is wearing a light pink blouse like her twins, a black skirt that was straight  and reached her mid-thighs but had a little flap on the left side, black hosiery, and light pink two-inch heels. On the pocket of her blouse it said ‘ _ **Hiroko Kawakami-Hozuki;18;Pres;AHC**_ ’ a rainbow circling the words. She is also wearing a light pink beanie that had holes for her perked up light pink and blonde neko ears. She has blonde hair with neko ears tips painted pink, chocolate brown eyes, and a blonde tail tip painted pink.

_ **President for Anti-Homo Club** _

 

Riku is wearing a light purple T-Shirt reading ' ** _Riku Miya;18;SiSec;AHC_** ' a rainbow circling the words, and black dress pants and shoes. He has brown hair with neko ears tips painted purple, electric blue eyes, and a brown tail tip painted purple.

_ **Side Secretary of Anti-Homo Club** _

 

Natsuki is wearing a light maroon blouse reading ' _ **Natsuki Hozuki;18;Repr;AHC**_ ' a rainbow circling the words, a black wavy knee length skirt, hosiery, and light maroon tw-inch heels. She has purple hair with neko ears tips painted maroon, baby blue eyes, and a purple tail tip painted maroon.

_**Representative of Anti-Homo Club** _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> My First Original Work-=-=-=-I Hope You EnJoY!


End file.
